Segunda chance
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: A vida tinha dado uma segunda chance a Ângelo. Uma segunda chance de fazer Shura feliz. E naqueles meses, Ângelo só teria uma missão. Trazer Shura, o seu Shura de volta.
1. chapter 1

Notas do autor

Oi. Isto foi um surto que me apareceu na aula. Espero que gostem. E lembro que Saint Seiya não é mu porque se fosse ia virar um paraíso yaoi. Perdoem os erros.

 **Capítulo único**

 _M_ _eu amor,_

S _e algum dia leres esta carta, quero que saibas que eu te amo. Te amo demais. O tempo que passamos juntos foi mágico. As nossas brigas, as discussões, as reconciliações. Tudo. Desde o dia em que te conheci que me apaixonei por você. Meu amor por você é eterno, insaciável e_ _infinito. É meu porto seguro. É a única certeza que tenho na vida._

 _Peço desculpas por tudo. Peço desculpas por ter prendido você a mim. Por ter sido um idiota. Cometi muitos erros ao longo dessa vida mas amar você não foi e nunca será um deles. Me entregar a você foi das poucas coisas de que não me arrependo. Eu não devia ter prendido você a meu lado. Se não estava feliz comigo devia ter me contado._

 _Ser traído doeu. Doeu bastante. Descobrir você e Afrodite na cama doeu. Foi como uma facada no coração. Não. Foi como se pegassem no meu coração o pisoteassem, quebrassem e dessem cabo dele. Mas, mesmo assim, não consigo deixar de te amar._

 _Decidi ir embora. Só te deixei esta carta para te explicar e para te poder dizer mais uma vez "eu te amo, sempre amei e sempre vou amar"._

 _Adeus Ângelo_

 _Shura_

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos do italiano. A carta. A última vez que Shura diria que o amava. Em frente do túmulo do espanhol, Ângelo deixava as lágrimas caírem. O avião em que o capricorniano ia tinha caído. Quando soubera do acidente, sentira um aperto no coração. E, então, a notícia veio. Shura tinha morrido. E ele, Ângelo, nunca poderia dizer o quanto se arrependia do que tinha feito e o quanto o amava. Custava a crer que Shura, um cavaleiro de ouro, tinha morrido num acidente de avião. Máscara da Morte deixou um ramo de lírios, a flor favorira do espanhol, no túmulo e sussurrou:

\- Desculpa, meu amor. Me perdoa.

Levantou-se e seguiu até ao salão do Grande Mestre. Lá se encontravam todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Sem qualquer animo, o canceriano encostou a um canto, observando as conversas. Logo a deusa entrou no salão:

-Com a recente morte de Shura de Capricórnio, precisamos de um novo guardião.

\- Não posso crer que já o tenham esquecido. - todos se viraram na direção do canceriano - Faz dois dias que ele morreu. Além disso, estamos em tempo de paz. Não se estará precipitando, Athena? - perguntou mordaz.

\- Como eu dizia - ela continuou como se o italiano nada tivesse falado - Precisamos de um novo guardião. Infelizmente, ele é muito novo.

\- Já o substituiu? - a voz do italiano era carregada de incredulidade.

\- Não. Digamos que Hades foi benevolente dessa vez. - Detrás de Saori, um garoto, na casa dos 8 anos, olhava a todos com curiosidade. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos verdes. Os traços espanhois também se faziam presentes. Os seus olhos demonstravam determinação e força de vontade. Era um reflexo do que Shura seria um dia.

\- Shura, te apresento os teus irmãos de armas. - disse Saori.

\- Placer. Mi nombre es Shura. E serei o cavaleiro de Capricórnio. - se apresentou com a sua vozinha de criança.

Todos, exceto Ângelo, se apresentaram. Shura, curioso, se aproximou de Máscara e lhe peeguntou:

\- E você, quem é?

\- O meu nome é Máscara da Morte de Cancer. - se abaixou até ficar da altura do pequeno. - Mas me pode chamar de Ângelo. - viu nos olhos da criança um flash de Shura. Do Shura que amava.

\- Shura irá crescer rapidamente. Dentro de meses será quem era antes de morrer. - Athena comunicou pelo cosmo. - Máscara da Morte de Cancer, ele ficará á sua responsabilidade.

\- Porquê eu?

\- Porque você é quem conhece melhor Shura.

\- Pequeno, quer ir até minha casa? - questionou Ângelo a Shura.

\- Vou ficar com você?

\- Sim. - ambos seguiram até Cancer. A vida tinha dado uma segunda chance a Ângelo. Uma segunda chance de fazer Shura feliz. E naqueles meses, Ângelo só teria uma missão. Trazer Shura, o seu Shura de volta.

Notas finais

Espero que tenham gostado.

(Mask) até que enfim. Finalmente. Você escreveu algo sobre io e mio amore.

Poxa Mask, também não é assim. Eu tenho duas long fics para terminar. Mas prometo que eu faço uma maratona de fics suas e do Shura assim que puder.

(Mask) assim acho bem.

(Milo) Espera lá. Poraue raios é que eu e o Camus não podemos ter uma maratona também???

Porque eu é que decido. Eu sou a autora e eu é que decido. Agora desapareçam. Vá. Saiam. Como eu dizia espero que tenham gostado e comenrem muito

Beijos

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas do Autor**_

Oi!  
Estou à muito tempo para postar esse capítulo mas só agora é que tive coragem. Era para ser só uma oneshot mas pediram para eu fazer a continuação e cá está ela. Muita gente vai me matar pelo que eu escrevi mas leiam o que eu vou escrever antes de mais nada. Eu estou pensando em fazer dois finais da fic. Este é o primeiro. Espero que gostem. Não está muito grande. O próximo, eu irei colocar o mesmo cenário mas terá um final bem mais picante por assim dizer. Espero que gostem e perdoem os erros.

 _ **Capítulo especial - Final 1**_

Shura crescera. Demorara muito tempo, na opinião de Máscara, embora seu crescimento fosse mais rápido que o comum. À medida que crescia, as suas lembranças voltavam. E o medo de Ângelo crescia. Máscara tinha medo que Shura se lembrasse que o traíra e que nunca mais quisesse voltar a olhar na sua cara. O capricorniano habitava na 4 casa zodiacal junto com o guardião da mesma. Seis anos depois que Shura foi revivido, este retornara à sua idade, à idade que tinha antes de morrer. Ângelo contava já com 28 anos, enquanto Shura mantinha os 22. Os seis anos que passaram pareceram uma eternidade para Ângelo. As saudades que tinha do seu espanhol eram imensas. Enormes. Esses anos tinham sido uma tortura, um castigo pelo que tinha feito ao seu amor. E Ângelo aceitava a sua pena sem reclamar. No entanto, na calada da noite, subia ao telhado da quarta casa zodiacal e ficava a observar as estrelas. Shura sempre adorara observar as estrela, dizia que elas eram as suas confidentes. E, aos poucos, Ângelo foi acreditando nisso. Fez delas suas companheiras de mágoas. As únicas que viam as suas lágrimas. Certo dia, o pequeno Shura o seguira e o italiano só reparara nesse facto quando as pequenas mãos limparem as suas lágrimas e ouviu a vozinha infantil perguntar o porquê delas. O italiano respondera que tinha magoado a pessoa que mais amava e que por isso a perdera. A única coisa que Shura fizera fora abraçar Máscara com os seus pequenos braços e, com toda a sua inocência, que devia pedir desculpa a ela se a amava assim tanto. O guardião do templo em que se encontravam retribuiu o abraço e ficaram assim por algum tempo. Outra situação fora quando Shura, já adolescente, treinava um golpe mas nunca conseguia finalizar ele bem. Máscara da Morte tinha picado e provocado tanto o capricorniano que este acabara por conseguir. Nestes anos, Ângelo sempre esteve lá para Shura. Como se assim, pudesse reparar um pouco do mal que fizera. No presente dia, era o aniversário de Shura. O capricorniano estava encostado numa pilastra da quarta casa. Ângelo estava à frente do espanhol e nenhum palavra era proferida. Ganhando coragem, Máscara da Morte se aproximou do espanhol que logo estendeu a mão, sinalizando para ele não continuar.

\- Porquê? - perguntou baixo.

\- Não sei. Não sei por que acabei na cama com ele. Só quero que saibas que não foi com intenção. Eu te amo demais, Shura.

\- Bela forma de o demonstrar... - falou sarcástico.

\- Olha, eu posso não ser a pessoa mais carinhosa ou mais amorosa do Mundo. Mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza. Eu amo você, Shura de Capricórnio. Amo você com todas as minhas forças, com todo o meu ser. Não é grande coisa mas eu te amo.

\- Porque cuidou de mim?

\- Eu te amo. Essa foi razão pela qual eu cuido de você. E, mesmo que você não me aceite de volta, vou continuar a cuidar e a proteger você. Eu te amo. Só me dê mais uma chance de te fazer feliz. Só mais uma.

Shura ficou calado, pensativo. Se desencostou da pilastra e, a passos calmos, se dirigiu para a saída. Ao ver o movimento do espanhol, Ângelo se precipitou na direção dele.

\- Onde pensa que vai?

\- Para o meu templo.

\- Porquê? - era como se Shura estivesse a ir embora da sua vida.

\- Porque eu vivo lá, Máscara. Já não precisa de cuidar de mim. Seja feliz. Refaça a sua vida.

\- Espera. Você... Você quer que eu esqueça o que tivemos?

\- Exato. Esqueça que tivemos algo.

\- Isso não é possível. Você não pode me pedir isso. - abraçou Shura. - Fique. Por favor.

\- Máscara... - tentou se afastar do abraço mas o canceriano apenas o segurou mais forte. - Eu não sei se... Eu não sei se consigo. Cada vez que olho para você, me relembro de você e Afrodite na minha cama. Você me traiu na minha cama, na minha casa e com um dos meus amigos.

\- Você consegue esquecer? Se eu lhe der um motivo, você ficará comigo?

\- Eu... - Shura nem conseguiu falar.

\- Você ainda me ama, Shura? - perguntou com receio.

\- Eu amo. Mas...

\- Você suportaria a vida sem mim? Você está pronto para esquecer o que tivemos? Está pronto para seguir em frente? Para me esquecer? - perguntou ao ouvido de Shura.

\- Eu...

\- Me diga. Está pronto para seguir em frente?

\- Não estou. Mas não consigo ficar perto de você! Cada vez que estou perto de você, me lembro daquela cena. Você era a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava e me traiu com um dos meus melhores amigos. A você, bem mais que o meu amor e o meu corpo, te entreguei a minha alma e a minha vida. Te deixei ter tanta importância nela... Fiz algo que tinha dito que nunca iria fazer. E você acabou com tudo o que eu te dei. Sabe qual é a dor de ser traído pela pessoa que você mais amava? Como se sentiria se fosse eu e Aiolos naquela cama e você o espectador?

\- Não fale disso nem a brincar, Shura! - apertou o espanhol contra o seu corpo ainda mais. Não conseguia, e nem queria, imaginar o espanhol nos braços de qualquer farabutto. - Não gosto nem da ideia de isso acontecer. Não consigo imaginar você nos braços de outra pessoa... E você não vai estar nos braços de outra pessoa a não ser eu.

\- Você está brincando com a minha cara, só pode. - finalmente o espanhol consegue se soltar do mais velho e o olha de forma raivosa. - Quer dizer, você faz o que fez. Você é capaz de transar com o Afrodite na minha cama mas EU não posso refazer a minha vida com outro alguém.

\- Você não seria capaz de o fazer... Como você disse, não está preparado para me esquece. Assim como eu não estou. Dependemos um do outro, Shura, e você sabe disso. Eu dependo de você e você depende de mim. Não existimos um sem o outro.

\- Mas posso tentar. Nunca irei descobrir se não tentar viver sem você. Pode demorar anos, a minha vida toda, mas eu irei esquecer você e tudo o que tivermos. Irei ser feliz sem precisar de estar com você, sem precisar da sua presença. Aguentarei um dia, uma semana, um mês... Quando me der conta, já não me preocuparei com você. Farei o pouco que consigo e logo estarei fazendo o impossível. - olhou nos olhos de Cancer e começou a se afastar na direção da saída. - Adeus, Máscara da Morte. Espero que seja feliz.

Com estas palavras, Shura se afastou do templo de Cancer. Ao chegar em sua casa, não pode conter as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face e caiu de joelhos no meio do salão. Amava aquele italiano mas iria conseguir suportar tudo. Não iria sofrer por causa dele. Iria se erguer e enfrentar o mundo. Não iria fraquejar. Iria conseguir viver sem aquele italiano maldito. Mas, mesmo com tudo o que se passou, não conseguiu evitar se declarar em meio ao pranto.

- _Io te amo, Ângelo._

 ** _Notas finais_**

 ** _AlaskaAby_**

 ** _¡Hola, Alaska!_**

 ** _Lo sentimos única respuesta a su comentario ahora pero todavía estoy acostumbrando a escribir y no sabía era dado a responder al Espíritu. Es siempre bueno encontrar fans de esta pareja, así como yo. Angelo tuvo que esperar algún tiempo por su momento pero como soy malvada, él tiene que esperar hasta el segundo final. Me siento corto porque fue algo muy tonto que escribí de ellos y me daba gran espacio para hacer finales o continuaciones. También leí su comentario en la otra ficción de ellos y, si no te importa, iré a responder aquí también. Gracias por la recomendación, voy a leerla tan pronto como tenga tiempo. Calor que voy a escribir más sobre estos dos. Ellos son mi OTP. También pido perdón por mi español, he usado un traductor en línea porque tenía miedo de equivocarse a escribir alguna palabra._**

 ** _Besos._**

Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem e digam se ficou bom e se querem que eu escreva mais sobre este casal.  
Beijos  
Laura


End file.
